New Zealand at the 2008 Summer Olympics
New Zealand will be taking part in the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. The country will send 182 competitors, making this its largest ever delegation to the Olympic Games."New Zealand to send 182 athletes to Beijing Olympics", Associated Press, July 21, 2008 Sports New Zealand will send 182 representatives competing in 17 sports as follows (men/women/total) : * Athletics (4/6/10) * Badminton (2/1/3) * Basketball (0/12/12) * Canoeing (3/2/5) * Cycling (12/5/17) * Equestrian (5/4/9) * Field hockey (16/16/32) * Football/Soccer (18/18/36) * Rowing (11/5/16) * Sailing (7/2/9) * Shooting (3/1/4) * Swimming (9/6/15) * Synchronized swimming (0/2/2) * Taekwondo (2/1/3) * Tennis (0/1/1) * Triathlon (3/3/6) * Weightlifting (2/0/2) Athletics *'200 metres', men **James Dolphin *'1500 metres', men **Nick Willis *'5000 metres', men **Adrian Blincoe *'Javelin', men **Stuart Farquhar *'5000 metres', women **Kimberley Smith *'10000 metres', women **Kimberley Smith *'Marathon', women **Liza Hunter-Galvan **Nina Rillstone *'Shot put', women **Valerie Vili *'Discus', women **Beatrice Faumuina *'Heptathlon', women **Rebecca Wardell Badminton Men Mixed Basketball Women's Competition Team Roster |} | valign="top" | ; Head coach * ; Assistant coach(es) * ---- ;Legend: *'©' Team captain *'nat' field describes country of last club before the tournament *'Age' field is age on August 9, 2008 |} Canoeing Flatwater Men Women Slalom Women Cycling BMX Men Women Mountain Biking Men Women Road Men One of these three men will also compete in the time trial Women Track *'3000 m Individual Pursuit', women **Alison Shanks *'Points race 25km', women **Catherine Cheatley *'Points Race 40km', men **Greg Henderson *'Madison', men **Hayden Roulston, Greg Henderson *'4000 m Individual Pursuit', men **Hayden Roulston *'4000 m Team Pursuit', men **Sam Bewley, Wesley Gough, Peter Latham, Hayden Roulston, Marc Ryan, and Jesse Sergeant Equestrian Eventing Squad: Mark Todd, Andrew Nicholson, Joe Meyer, Caroline Powell and Heelan Tompkins. 4 riders to compete in team event, the other as an individual. To be determined at a later date. *'Three day eventing', individual *'Three day eventing', teams *'Showjumping' **Bruce Goodin **Katie McVean **Daniel Meech **Sharn Wordley Field Hockey Men's competition ;Team Roster **Ryan Archibald, Gareth Brooks, Phillip Burrows, Simon Child, Benjamin Collier, Dean Couzins, Steven Edwards, Casey Henwood, Blair Hopping, David Kosoof, Shea McAleese, James Nation, Kyle Pontifex, Bradley Shaw, Hayden Shaw, Paul Woolford; Reserves: Richard Petherick and Nicholas Wilson Women's competition ;Team Roster *Stacey Carr, Jaimee Claxton, Tara Drysdale, Gemma Flynn, Krystal Forgesson, Joanne Galletly, Sheree Horvath, Lizzy Igasan, Beth Jurgeleit, Emily Naylor, Kimberley Noakes, Caryn Paewai, Niniwa Roberts, Kate Saunders, Kayla Sharland, Anita Wawatai Football Men's competition ;Team Roster **Michael Boxall, Jeremy Brockie, Daniel Ellensohn, Simon Elliott, Craig Henderson, Ian Hogg, Samuel Jenkins, Chris Killen, Liam Little, Samuel Messam, Ryan Nelsen, Steven Old, Jack Pelter, Cole Peverley, Aaron Scott, Jacob Spoonley, Cole Tinkler, Shaun Van Rooyen Women's competition ;Team Roster **Jenny Bindon, Abby Erceg, Anna Green, Amber Hearn, Kristy Hill, Rachel Howard, Katie Hoyle, Emma Kete, Renee Leota, Emily McColl, Hayley Moorwood, Marlies Oostdam, Ria Percival, Alexandra Riley, Merissa Smith, Rebecca Smith, Rebecca Tegg, Kirsty Yallop Rowing Men Women Sailing Men Women Open Shooting Men Women Swimming *'100 m breaststroke', men **Glenn Snyders *'100 m butterfly', men **Moss Burmester **Corney Swanepoel *'100 m backstroke', women **Elizabeth Coster **Melissa Ingram *'200 m butterfly', men **Moss Burmester *'200 m backstroke', women **Melissa Ingram *'200 m individual medley', men **Dean Kent *'200 m individual medley', women **Helen Norfolk *'400 m individual medley', women **Helen Norfolk *'4 × 100 m freestyle relay', men **William Benson, Orinoco Faamausili-Banse, Cameron Gibson and Mark Herring *'4 × 100 m medley relay', men **Daniel Bell, Dean Snyders, Corney Swanepoel (or Moss Burmester) and Cameron Gibson *'4 × 200 m freestyle relay, women' **Helen Norfolk, Lauren Boyle, Hayley Palmer and Natasha Hind N.B. Swimmers may be permitted to compete in additional individual events. Synchronised Swimming Taekwondo ;Men Women Tennis Women Triathlon Men Women Weightlifting Men Officials *'Chef de Mission': Dave Currie See also * New Zealand at the 2008 Summer Paralympics References *New Zealand Olympic Commtittee *Team for 2008 Olympics Category:Nations at the 2008 Summer Olympics 2008 Summer Olympics